ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Bochenski
| birth_place = Blaine, MN, USA | draft = 7th round, 223rd overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2005 | image = }} Brandon Bochenski (born April 4, 1982 in Blaine, Minnesota) is a professional ice hockey player currently with the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League. Playing career High School Bochenski went to Blaine High School where he graduated in 2000. Bochenski was a part of the Blaine Bengals when they defeated the Duluth East Greyhounds 6–0 in the 2000 class AA championship. Also in the Minnesota State High School League tournament, Bochenski and the Bengals defeated Rochester Mayo, Hastings. The St. Paul Pioneer Press named Bochenski and teammates Matt Hendricks and Matt Moore to the second team of the All-State Boys hockey team http://www.mnpuck.com/2000B_All-StT.htm. Juniors With the Lincoln Stars of the USHL in 2000–2001, Bochenski led the league in goals with 47. Playing in 55 games that year, Bochenski had 80 points and was noticed by the Ottawa Senators. He was drafted that following year in the seventh round. Bochenski would not sign however and would go on to play of the University of North Dakota. College Bochenski was originally recruited by the University of Minnesota, but lost his scholarship offer due to a counterfeiting charge. The University of North Dakota swooped in and extended a scholarship offer. Bochenski went on to spend 3 seasons with the Sioux. As a freshman at UND, Bochenski led his team with five game winning goals and was third in total points. While the Fighting Sioux failed to make the NCAA tournament in 2001–2002, Bochenski would not fail again leading UND to two NCAA tournaments in his final two years at UND. In each of his final two years at UND, Bochenski led his team in goals, points and power play goals. After the 2003–2004 season, Bochenski would sign with the Ottawa Senators where he would make his professional hockey debut with the Binghamton Senators of the AHL. Minors During his first season in the AHL (Binghamton Senators), Bochenski racked up 34 goals and 36 assists for 70 points in just 75 games. The following year, he only saw action in 33 games, but scored 22 goals and had 24 assists. It would be the 2005–06 season when Bochenski would make his NHL debut with the Ottawa Senators. NHL After being called up from the Senators, Bochenski would debut on October 5, 2005 and go on to play in twenty games. His first NHL point was an assist versus the Buffalo Sabres on October 8, 2005. Just one week later on October 15, 2005, Bochenski would have his first career goal scoring against the Boston Bruins. In a show against the Florida Panthers on December 15, 2005, Bochenski scored his first career hat trick. Bochenski would then be traded to the Chicago Blackhawks, leaving the Ottawa Senators scoring six goals and assisting on seven others. On March 9, 2006, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks along with a second round pick in exchange for Tyler Arnason. Bochenski would record his first point for the Blackhawks on March 19, 2006 and his first goal on April 1, 2006. Bochenski would go on to play for the Blackhawks in twenty games before helping the Norfolk Admirals in which he tallied two points in three playoff games. In his twenty appearances in 2005–06, Bochenski would record four points. In 2006–07, Bochenski never found his permanent place on the Blackhawk roster. Bochenski spent most of his time in the Blackhawk organization with the Admirals. After an early January 2007 injury to Martin Havlat, Bochenski was recalled and found more playing time. But on February 3, 2007 the Blackhawks traded him to the Boston Bruins for Kris Versteeg and a conditional pick.Boston Bruins Website http://www.bostonbruins.com/pressbox/pressreleases.asp?ID=1925 On February 6, 2007, soon after joining to the Bruins, Bochenski scored his first Bruin goal at the five-minute mark of the second period. The game ended in a 3–2 victory after a shootout against the Washington Capitals. On June 18, 2007, Bochenski signed a one-year deal with the Boston Bruins. On January 2, 2008, the Boston Bruins announced that they have traded Bochenski to the Anaheim Ducks for Shane Hnidy and a 6th round pick in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Boston Bruins - The Bear Essentials: Bear Essentials: B's Make Trade - 01/02/2008 On February 26, 2008, the Anaheim Ducks announced that they had traded Bochenski to the Nashville Predators for future considerations. On July 8, 2008, the Tampa Bay Lightning signed Bochenski to a two-year contract. On September 25, 2008, the Tampa Bay Lightning place Bochenski on waiver for the purpose of sending him to the American Hockey League team Norfolk Admirals. Career statistics References See also *List of NHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of AHL seasons External links * Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:American ice hockey right wingers Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Lincoln Stars players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux ice hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Minneapolis, Minnesota Category:Americans of Polish descent Category:Providence Bruins players cs:Brandon Bochenski de:Brandon Bochenski fr:Brandon Bochenski ru:Бошенски, Брэндон sk:Brandon Bochenski